Petulante
by Hope-W
Summary: Rony escreve uma carta pra Hermione falando o que ele sente sobre a opinião dela e do resto do mundo sobre ele! ´Não se esqueçam das Reviews POR FAVOR


**Nenhumapersonagem de Harry Potter me pertencem , eles são da JK !**

**A musica td não eh minha ela eh do Oswaldo Montenegro e soh a conheço por causa d uma peça de teatro chamada " O Vale Encantado "!**

**Gente essa eh a minha primeira Fic então eu imploro pra vcs comentarem e deixarem a sua opinião!**

**Petulante **

**(Oswaldo Montenegro)**

**Você me disse que eu sou petulante, né?**

**acho que sou sim, viu?**

Sabe Mione você e o resto do mundo vivem falando de como eu não me importo com os sentimentos e opiniões alheios, de como eu sou insubordinado e de como não ligo para as regras, antigamente eu até me importaria eu te desmentiria ou abaixaria a minha cabeça pensando em como eu sou uma pessoa má. Mas hoje não, cansei de me importar com o que você e o resto do mundo podem pensar de mim.

Talvez eu realmente tenha a profundidade sentimental de uma colher-de-chá.

Talvez eu não deveria ter sido escolhido pra ser monitor.

Talvez eu seja um imaturo e total inexperiente quando o assunto eh namoro(afinal o meu lance com a Lilá não pode ser considerado nada alem de agarramento publico)

E pra ser honesto eu acho q tudo isso é verdade.

**como a água que desce a cachoeira**

**e não pergunta se pode passar!**

O meu jeito muitas vezes estúpido te deixam inconformada.

A forma como você fica indignada quando eu chamo a Luna de Dilua, de como eu atormento a vida dos alunos do primeiro ano, de como eu consigo fazer os comentários mais absurdos sobre algum aluno, na maioria das vezes o nosso querido e amado Neville, ou sobre algum professor( apesar d que quando eu falo do Snape você até se diverte).

**você me disse que meu olho é duro como faca**

**acho que é sim, viu?**

Mas de longe o que mais me abala é quando o assunto é o que eu sinto, bem na verdade como você mesma já disse eu sou um completo incessível que não consegue entender o que os outros podem estar sentindo.

Na verdade não só o que eu sinto mas os sentimentos dos outros também.

**Como é duro o tronco da mangueira**

**Onde você precisa se encostar**

E eu não posso negar que no Baile de Inverno isso me incomodou eu realmente fui insensível com você, e com Padma também, o jeito com que eu te tratei por puro ciúmes foi ridículo eu me arrependo mas você também tem q tentar entender o meu lado...

Poxa Hermione se nem eu mesmo sei o que eu posso estar sentindo, o que está se passando no meu coração, como você quer q eu entenda o que os outros sentem. Quando eu te vi entrar com o Krum eu pirei na verdade até hoje não sei como não atravessei o salão e tentei esganar aquele cretino (provavelmente o que me segurou foi que eu sabia que só de tentar arrancar a garota mais linda do baile dos braços do cara mais forte do baile iria me render no mínimo uma semana na ala hospitalar).

**você me disse que eu destruo sempre**

**a sua mais romântica ilusão**

**e que destruo sempre com minha palavra**

**o que me incomodou**

**acho que é sim**

Você fala de como os meus atos impensados podem ferir as pessoas, e fala isso por experiência própria, como quando você e o Harry e a Gina foram convidados pra uma daquelas festas do Slughorne.

E mais uma vez fui agindo sem pensar falando que você deveria ir a festa e assumir o namoro com o McLaggen quando na verdade você ia me convidar pra ir com você.

**como fere e faz barulho o bicho que se machucou viu?**

**como fere e faz barulho o bicho que se machucou viu?**

Mas você realmete foi com o McLaggen naquela maldita festa, não q eu me importe mas...dessa vez que se machucou fui eu.

**Você me disse que eu sou petulante, né?**

**acho que sou sim, viu?**

Mas sabe Hermione que mesmo eu sendo esse insensível,imaturo em relacionamentos e irresponsável. Mesmo eu já tendo sofrido com isso, e tentado provar pra você que estava errado agora eu vejo que na verdade eu realmente dou tudo isso...Talvez não seja mais tão insensível ou tão irresponsável quanto eu era no 5º ano e nem tão imaturo quanto eu era no 6º ano, mas Hoje eu não vou mais abaixar a cabeça ou tentar enganar alguém falando o contrario. Hoje eu vou seguir em frente pois não vou mais me importar com o que as pessoas falam.

Principalmente agora q eu estou com você, agora q eu sinto e sei que toda aquela insegurança q eu sentia era por sua causa, por medo do que as pessoas iam pensar e oq elas falariam pra você, eu sei que vc não é desse tipo de garota que tem a mente facil e vai pela cabeça dos outros, mas você msm tem que adimitir q não eh facil nadar contra a maré, mas eu sei que juntos nós iremos enfrentar todos os obstáculos e todas as coisas que ficarem no caminho da nossa felicidade.

Agora que não me importo mais, não agora que você esta do meu lado!

Fim

Eai gostaram espero que sim não esqueçam de cometarem por favor e tambem não se esqueçam q essa eh a minha 1ª fic então peguem leve !


End file.
